Igsem
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: There was no Yatori anymore. Only Igsem.


**Title:** Igsem

 **Prompt:** This was your choice and you live with it and its consequences until the day the suns die

 **Character/Pairing:** Yatori, Torway, Haroma, Matthew, mentions of Ikta

 **A/N:** The whole talk about Yatori killing 'Yatori and leaving behind only Igsem' should she have to kill Ikta just…ahhhh…I love these two a lot

 **Summary:** _There was no Yatori anymore. Only Igsem._

...

...

...

...

"Wow," Haroma gasped as she gaped at the ballroom. For once Matthew didn't have anything snide or cynical to add, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he also stared. As a Remion, Torway was more used to these events than them and even he had to admit this party was impressive.

The hall boasted vaulted ceilings and a fancy golden trim. Dozens of formally dressed soldiers meandered through the room, sipping champagne as they chatted amongst one another. The highest ranking officers were here and no one could afford to look less than their best.

Torway straightened his uniform slightly, smoothening out any crinkles he found nervously. It really wouldn't do to look sloppy in front of his superiors.

"Should we be here?" Haroma asked timidly, tugging on the sleeves of her dress. "I'm just in charge of the medics."

"They wouldn't have called you otherwise," he reassured her. "And don't underestimate yourself—a lot of the generals have called on you for help."

"Either way, _I_ definitely have been invited." Matthew preened proudly, gesturing at the medal on his chest. It had been over a month and he still couldn't resist showing it off.

"Yeah…" Haroma bit her lip before whispering, "But it doesn't feel right to be here. Ik-kun—"

"Don't say his name!" Torway interjected, looking around furtively to make sure no one had heard her. It had been hard enough to shake off the stares and questions six months ago, he couldn't go through that again.

If Ikta couldn't outwit the Empire, what chance did he have?

"You want us to get killed?" Matthew hissed, glaring at her.

"S-sorry…" Repentant, she dropped her gaze, wringing her hands. "It just feels wrong to be here without him."

"Well, we can't be here _with_ him," Matthew admonished before shaking his head. "But yeah, I get what you mean."

"It wasn't right," Torway said, his hands curling into fists. Yet there was nowhere to send this anger, this regret. Even a single defiant glare could get them killed. Opening his hands, he gave an uneasy smile. "But we have to bear with it."

"Do you think Yatori is—" Haroma stopped mid-sentence, spotting their friend. "Yatori!"

Which was good—Torway didn't think he could answer her question. Not yet, not ever. Unlike the other two, he had been there when Ikta had died.

No, not died. _Executed_. Ikta had been executed.

And his executioner was standing just ahead of them.

Steeling himself, Torway turned to face their friend. She looked good, her back ramrod straight as she gazed out onto the dance floor. On her chest were several decorations—since that battle, she had been tossing herself from one skirmish to the other. Was it guilt? Regret?

He didn't know. All he did know was that even if the battlefields were moving from the sword to the gun, even if she would be the last Igsem to be considered the head of the nation's army, she would not let her family slip away quietly.

Her family would be immortalized in her legends.

"Yatori!" Haroma called as she headed toward their friend, not noticing the stares. Matthew glared at her back as he followed her and Torway hurried up to catch up with them.

"It's been a while!" Haroma said, examining Yatori. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I've suffered no injuries," Yatori said, turning to face the others to greet them. "Remion, Tetdrich."

He nodded back. Something about this exchange was odd and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't her words so much as her tone. Yatori was always cool and collected but this exchange felt more detached than usual.

"I'm sure by now you've heard about my latest victory," Matthew boasted. He puffed up like a peacock, pointing to his medal. "I only lost three men."

"Indeed, I heard you have improved a lot since school."

"You—" Matthew bit back what Torway was certain were a string of curses. "Why is that the first thing I hear from you?"

"That wasn't the first thing—" Haroma covered her mouth, flushing red. "I mean…um…you did well."

Matthew turned his angry stare to her. Every word she gave made his expression grow even darker. Desperate, she stared at Torway pleadingly and he bit back a sigh.

"Yatori," he said, changing the topic. "You've been deployed a lot lately."

"Only where they need me," Yatori responded modestly before returning her gaze to the crowds. "Our Northern front should be secure now, leaving only the Western side."

"So one last battle…" Haroma bit her lip, looking around quickly before leaning in. Her voice was so low, Torway strained to hear it as he shuffled in closer. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am uninjured," Yatori repeated and Haroma shook her head.

"I mean…with what happened…with how he died…" She stumbled over her words. "Are you ok?"

Something flickered in her eyes. Lightning. Gone before he could register what it was.

"You just came out and said it?" Matthew stared at Haroma, baffled. "After we just told you to not bring it up?"

Ignoring him, Torway pressed on. "Are you fine with what happened?"

He didn't know why, but he needed the answer. He had needed that answer since he had seen her sword run through Ikta's chest. Ikta's bloody hand had reached up to cup her cheeks, his smile faint as he had whispered words Torway couldn't hear.

What had he said? What had she felt? Through the scope of a rifle, he couldn't see any of it, just the streak of blood left behind as Ikta's hands fell to his sides, as his body slumped forward. Yatori had pulled out her sword quickly and watched his body fall to the ground.

Had she cried?

Did she cry now?

Something flickered across her face again. "I'm fine."

"Yatori—"

She interrupted Haroma. "It's Igsem now." Whatever emotion she had before died as she spoke and she returned her gaze to the dancing crowds. "Just Igsem."

Her back was still erect, Torway realized. Her posture hadn't relaxed once during this entire exchange and perhaps that should have given it away earlier.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Igsem requested, bowing to them slightly before leaving to speak to a general.

"What just happened?" Matthew asked, staring at her departing back.

"She isn't our friend anymore," Torway answered. He should have realized it before. Years ago, she had warned as such would happen.

Two friends had died that day, not one.


End file.
